No Vacancy
by totallyrae
Summary: Raven's room is destroyed by the H.I.V.E and now she has no place to spend the nights. So whose room is she going to share? Very RobRae and no flames. May be rated PG13 for a little foul language. COMPLETE.
1. In Ruin

Hi everyone!

I'm back for my second story. Sorry if it came a bit later than said… I just couldn't find the time. Another RobRae fic, right at your doorstep. (okay not the doorstep but the window. Hahax.)

Raven narrowly missed Gizmo's shot as she glided aside just in time. Shooting a large energy ball at him, she cart wheeled in order to miss his frantic shots and gave him a punch at his stomach. Her other teammates were busy attacking the H.I.V.E, their faces grim. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla, heaving Mammoth up and throwing him into a wall. Robin played cart wheel games with Jinx, literally 'flying' around endlessly as he battered her with kicks and punches. Starfire and Cyborg attacked whenever they could, her star bolts whizzing around and Cyborg's sonic cannon relentlessly giving off shots of sky blue light. Raven rose up in the air, her eyes glowing white, "Azarath Metrion…" Just then, a pink light flashed, and she was blinded by that light. When she regained her sight, she gasped: Gizmo was gone.

And so had Jinx and Mammoth. Her team members were looking dazed, staring at where their enemies had been. Raven flew back to the group, murmuring, "Jinx." It was a simple word, but all of them knew that it carried a lot of meaning. Jinx. She could teleport now, and that also meant that she and her teammates were getting stronger and stronger everyday. But now something was more important than the H.I.V.E.

The Titans Tower was now in ruins, and where they were standing now was what was once the hall. The sofa was overturned and ripped apart, sponge protruding out like feathers from a pillow. The TV was untouched, because Raven had built a shield around it while fighting. She could somehow foretell that the titans would _die _without that dumb thing. The ceiling was still okay, thank god, otherwise their rooms would be ruined. But Raven still did not know whether their rooms were fine. _My room, _she thought. It carried meaning to her, somehow, but she did not want to think about it. Not yet.

Debris littered the place, and the titans walked dejectedly among them, trying to salvage something, anything, from the ruins. BB found the TV control, which he felt very triumphant about, though it was spoilt. Starfire found some remains of her Pudding of Joy, while Robin found one birdarang. Cyborg just went outside to check the condition of the house. Raven didn't need to find anything, since she never left things anywhere in the hall. Black energy surrounding her hands, she flipped the sofa back on easily, though half-heartedly. She continued doing this, lifting the debris and stuffing them in a corner. Soon, what was left of the hall was just a large empty space with a tattered sofa in the middle and a TV in front of it.

Raven went up to her room, pulling down her hood as she did so. She displayed no emotion, though her heart was beating fast. _My room. It must be okay. _As she walked down the corridor, she saw planks of wood around, but all they did was snap as she walked past them in her panic. Her teammates' rooms were totally fine, if not for broken doors, but she froze in front of her room. It was totally destroyed. Her Nevermore mirror was shattered, her books strewn all over the floor, and her shelf had collapsed. Her bed was broken as well, showing a dent in the middle. Almost losing control of her powers, books burst into a flurry of pages as Raven stared at the room destroyed beyond recognition, the room which had been her privacy. Settling down cross legged on the floor, Raven closed her eyes and started meditating. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath…_ Raven opened her eyes again. It was still there and another book burst. _Crap. _She could sense someone's presence as she closed her eyes again.

"Friend Raven?"

Raven didn't reply. She wanted to slap that stupid alien, wring the neck of that stupid spike haired handsome, kick that grass stain's butt, and punch the robot till that metal dented.

"Friend Raven." This time, it was more of a sentence than a tentative question.

"What?"

"We have a meeting downstairs, and friend Robin wants you to come down too."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"Who is?" Raven whipped around, it was Robin.

"Me," she said, trying to sound indifferent.

"Too bad. When I say you come, means you come." A hand grabbed her arm, and before she could push him away, she was already being dragged downstairs. Throwing her on the ruined sofa, he ignored her glare and sat down next to her. The leader-like tone in his voice returned.

"The hall's ruined. Raven's room is gonzo. So we've got to settle this problem." He ran a hand through his hair, pensive.

"We should solve the problem about friend Raven, shouldn't we? She cannot sleep in the hall since it is ruined, so she has to share someone's room." Starfire said helpfully, trying to smile broadly. Raven could see the sadness behind that smile, and for the first time Raven appreciated the sweet alien.

Robin looked at Raven. It was hard to imagine who would share the room with her, and if _he _had a choice, he would say no. At the way she returned his look, he knew that she was thinking about the same thing.

"Dude, my room's a mess. And you wouldn't like it." BB quipped apologetically. Raven knew that, and wrinkled her nose at the thought of the smell of his room. So animal-lish.

Starfire looked sad. And Raven knew that this was bad news. _Very _bad news. "I am sorry, friend Raven. I am in the same situation as friend Beast Boy, so I would not be able to share my room with you. If there was a way, I would love to help you."

Raven took a deep sigh. "It's okay," she mumbled, standing up and getting ready to go back to her room. A hand grabbed her again, and it was still that darned leader. His face was firm, and the look he gave her forced her to sit down again. She could have strangled him just now. She should have done it.

Cyborg was distracted, and he shook his head. "Sorry dude, my mechanisms got all wrong. I think I'm gonna stay up tonight." Raven looked at the last person who had not said anything. And this time she really stood up, and really intended to go back. She would rather sleep in the hall than sleep with that…that…moron. Though she didn't have a mattress, she really didn't mind sleeping on the floor. There was hesitation, but she _still _felt that stupid, moronic, idiotic hand on her. And it was _still _that stupid, moronic, idiot Robin.

"What?" she snapped, trying to free her hand in vain.

"You are not sleeping in the hall tonight." Came the reply. Raven seethed.

"Yes. I. Am."

"No. You're. Not."

"Just let go of me, will you? I'm so freaking tired." Raven said wearily, and in truth, she didn't think she could meditate anymore.

The hand loosened its grip. "Get your stuff and get to my room.No floor."

Raven sighed. She knew that there was only one bed in his room, and he was giving her no choice. "You look constipated. Just let me sleep on the floor."

"No. No means no." came the irritable reply.

Raven stormed up the stairs.

Here's the first chapter. So we know that now Robin and Raven are forced to share rooms. And sorry if it was boring because my first chapters are prone to 'boringness'. So continue reading and you must review!


	2. Sleeping Together

Thanks for the really great reviews! I won't reply to the reviews as in personally now, because I've just received inspiration. Hahas sorry. :p

Here's dedicated to the wonderful reviewers…

Robin was the last one to leave the hall. The rest had gone to occupy themselves in their work, and now he was the only one left. Jinx. H.I.V.E. Slade. Raven. _Raven. _That name always seemed to fill up his mind whenever he thought of her. He didn't know how fast Cyborg could fix up Raven's room, and he hoped it was fast enough for his liking. Raven only emitted coldness while with him, and he never knew what was to come from the witty demoness.

Trudging upstairs, he didn't need to punch in any code since his door was in ruins; so he just walked right in. It was dark and there was total silence. Somehow it gave him the feeling that Raven had chosen to disobey him. Sighing in frustration, he flicked on the lights. He was going to march into Raven's room and… Wait. Apparently, Raven _was _there after all. As he looked at his bed, he saw a bump underneath the blankets, just like a pile of pillows hidden underneath. The bump rose and fell rhythmically, and Robin almost smiled to himself.

Flipping over the blankets, he found Raven curled up into a ball, sleeping soundly. Her cloak was off; all she was wearing was her leotard, though her belt remained on her hips. She looked pretty good though, sleeping like that. This was definitely the first time Robin had seen Raven sleeping before, and sometimes he thought that she never slept at all. So it seemed that his belief was wrong. Very wrong.

Lifting Raven such that she was in a right position, her gently placed the blankets over her, murmuring, "It's not that cold." Sighing again, he pulled off his shirt and dumped it on the bed, stretching his sore arms and legs from all that fighting. Glancing at the clock, he cursed. It was already 3 am, and he was missing well-needed hours of good sleep. Removing his boots as well, Robin went into the toilet, and closed the door behind him. His room was in a mess, but he didn't bother about it. He wasn't known for his tidiness anyway. Peeling off his mask but keeping the pants on, he switched on the shower, and let the cool water run over his hair and his back, enjoying the feel and also washing away some blood that still dripped from a bruise on his arm. Getting out, he changed into track pants but did not put any shirt on; he always slept topless anyway.

"Didn't know you slept without a shirt." Robin spun around, slapping his mask to his face, and saw Raven standing at the door, leaning against the wall. She did not appear to have slept, though.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Robin demanded angrily, his fists clenched. Damn, this girl was so going to be the hell of him.

"Well… how should I say it? Oh, yes, waking up to see who did not close the door while he bathes?" Raven replied sarcastically, watching with satisfaction as Robin's face reddened.

"Don't you do that _ever _again." Robin warned, walking past her to the bed. He caught an angry glare from the demoness. She had probably thought that he would allow her to sleep in the hall or something. Turning around, he looked at her and added, "Don't mind me sleeping topless?"

Raven glowered. "I don't give a damn," she mumbled, then marched right past him and back to the bed. She sat down, arms crossed, and she gave no sign that she was going to go back to sleep. She looked at the bed, then at Robin, who was busy flexing his muscles. _Stupid Robin. I should have wrung your neck when I had the chance. Blame me for being nice. _

Robin got onto his bed like always, in a type of spread eagle position, and he ignored the fact that Raven was still sitting on the other side. Switching off the lights, he peeled off his mask and looked at the ceiling without the protection of his mask. He heard a little shuffling, then felt something soft and warm: Raven's hair probably. It took a long while before he could try to go back to sleep.

Raven lay there, blinking at nothing. She could feel Robin's ungloved hand on her hair, but she didn't move. Instead, she lay quite still. She liked the feeling of his hand on her, and she wanted to…. _Shit this isn't what I'm supposed to be doing. _Slowly, she shifted away. She couldn't sleep. Demonesses like her hardly slept, and when they did, it was a long, long sleep.

Robin's eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. And he was sure that Raven was not sleeping either. Both of them lay there like idiots, each having one side of the bed, each ensuring that they did not cross over the line that divided the two sides of the bed. Robin shifted a little. Maybe he should create conversation. Or maybe he could just ignore the apathetic demoness. Heck, he'll talk.

"Raven?"

There was some silence. Then came a grumpy, "What?"

"You aren't sleeping are you?"

"Would I still be talking to you if I'm sleeping?"

"Sorry."

Another silence. And this time, it was genuine hesitation.

"Whatever." Came the apathetic reply. Sometimes Robin was puzzled about how Raven could even remain so indifferent in every situation.

"You aren't sleeping right?"

"Can you stop asking that stupid question?"

"Fine. Can we talk?"

There was yet another silence. "Sure."

"You know the H.I.V.E thing?"

"Yeah."

"We've got to train."

"Urh… I think I knew that quite long ago?"

"Just wanted to mention."

Both of them fell silent. This was just idle conversation, but somehow it helped them fall asleep. Robin fell asleep first, giving out soft, gentle snores while Raven listened. It helped her to calm her senses, though she still had this defensive control over her feelings. Slowly, unknowingly, she fell asleep. And this time it was genuine sleep.

No much movement but I just have to describe first day together in a room. Adventure comes later. :p But don't stop reading! I'm going to create this very romantic scene together after Raven's room gets fixed… You wouldn't guess. :p Reviews!


	3. The Next Day

To be honest, I'm in a really happy mood today. Cos I've got so many reviews! Haha… Thanks all reviewers and this third chappie is dedicated to all of you!

Special thanks to **ravenrogue19 **and **Kikiks**

1 more thing… I forgot how to add fave authors so can someone please give me advice? Pleease?

Diclaimer for all chapters: i do not own the Teen Titans.

Robin woke up quite early the next morning, as usual, and the sky was still dark. There was no movement from beside him, and he did remember hugging a bolster. _Or was it? Shit. _He was about to get up when something slapped onto his face, and he reeled with shock. It wasn't long before he realized it was his mask. Getting up quickly, he found Raven standing there at the foot of the bed, already dressed, arms akimbo as she looked at him with an unreadable expression. Without waiting for him to say anything, she said calmly, and of course sarcastically, "Well, well, our Boy Wonder has forgotten that he is to hide his eyes _all _the time."

Robin rubbed his eyes lazily, walking over to the bathroom and simply ignoring her. He knew that a 'thank you' would just bring another set of nasty remarks, or even simple ignorance, so he didn't say anything, not even a 'good morning'. She probably saw his eyes already, but heck. He knew that Raven was not the sort to gossip about his eyes or whatever, but yet he still felt quite…scared that someone had already seen his secret that he could even hide from his best mates. Raven had not shown any sign of excitement, nor any sign of the fact that she saw something she was not supposed to see, so he felt safe. But then, she was so expressionless and cold all the time, he couldn't trust what he saw of her from the outside.

He heard the door close, and sighed. It was going to be another long day.

Raven walked down the stairs, her mind whirling. She hadn't dreamt last night, needless to talk about nightmares. She felt warm yesterday night, like she was being hugged, and she…she could fall asleep. And when she woke up, she found herself in Robin's arms. Stopping midway, she pressed her hands onto her temples and rubbed them. She needed to meditate. She really did. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she sat on the ruined sofa and forgot her habit of herbal tea for the first time. Was she feeling for the young man she is supposed to hate? Was she going mad? Or was she just dreaming? That was lame. Robin was already dating Starfire. She was quite sure that he was unaware of holding her while he slept, but to her it seemed… it seemed important. _Damn it. _She cursed to herself, then slouched. There were still many conflicts between the two of them after the End, despite the fact that she _had _hugged him, she _had _let her happiness flow for the first time. But did she still feel it now? _I've got to stop thinking. It was just one bloody night! _She crossed her legs and closed her eyes, beginning to chant slowly in her mind. Everything turned distant to her, and she kind of relaxed. She didn't know how long she had meditated, but she almost screamed when someone said in her face, "Good morning, friend Raven!"

Raven jumped out of the sofa, facing a happy Starfire. "God, Starfire! When are you ever going to learn your manners?" Raven said angrily, keeping her voice dangerously low.

Starfire showed a hint of apology, then replied joyfully, "It's Love Day in Tamaran now and I would like to share it with all of you! So I have made a new reci…"

"No thanks," Raven replied in a monotone, then got up from the seat. Everything seemed different, but she had to remain the same, no matter what. It just happened that Starfire was like that too. And Raven was sure the recipe was going to be horrid, since they had no fire to cook the stuff, and it will be raw. Cold chicken and salad was bad enough, but more of Starfire's cooking? No thanks. _Really _no thanks.

She could sense Starfire's disappointed look, but she ignored it. She didn't want to know about Tamaran celebrations, what's more Love Day. _To hell with Love Day. I'm already struggling here. _She teleported upstairs to the roof, and sat at her favorite spot on the edge of the roof. She could see many things here, the scenery in the morning, the stars at night… It was really amazing, to be honest. And she was alone. Nobody could disturb her here, and she could meditate. She really didn't mind.

She sighed. It was going to be another long day.

Robin went back to the hall from his incessant training. He was soaked in sweat, and it made his tanned skin look shiny. He had been out in the sun for too long, causing his dark skin. At least he wasn't as pale as Raven…. Wait. When did she come to mind? _Heck. _

The day passed normally. Usually there would be fightings, whatsoever. But today it seemed different. Just normal, plain boring. With kisses from Starfire. She kissed him everyday, and it was already counted routine. But so what? He felt himself distancing himself away from her everyday, and he didn't know it. Maybe he should start taking lessons for meditation from Raven. What the hell? When did Raven pop up again?

Just to show some normal happenings. Come on, I can't let them love so fast right? In just one night's experience? Haha, not that easy. Next chapter though. I promise. Otherwise I bet you guys would get bored to death. Lols…. Anyway, reviews please!


	4. Two Birds

Heyhey every-funky-body! Thanks for the reviews. Yea I know the previous chapter sucked, so I decided to make it more interesting in this chapter. Don't wish to bore u guys out anymore… oh and one more thing: thanks a lot to those to helped me with the fave authors thing! I finally added some people in.

A few replies for some comments:

**teakigirl** thanks man… I appreciate it! winks

**Tecna**: Yay! Is it okay to remain this evil? Lol…

**Dark Shadows 01**: thanks a lot for the help! hugs

**IxLovexWallyxWest**: As fun as it can get!

**xOsilentdreamsOx**: sorry… I know this chapter was boring, so I cant wait to post the next one. It would be better, promise!

**ravenrogue19**: lol, im gonna put u in for special thanks again.

**paprika90**: thanks for understanding! U are really nice.

**Essence of Insanity**: yups I know. Sorry for the boring chap… it was horrible. Thanks for the encouragement anyways! Haha and the boringness thing was just some dumb lang. for fun.

**Teen Titans Terminator**: I have only one thing to say… u rock. I should go and read ur stories… din have the time. Don't worry, im not offended. :D

**Eternal Luna 21**: thanks! By the way were u lunafan or are u something else? I had one really cool reader last time by the name of lunafan. Hahas.

**Special thanks to: **Teen Titans Terminator, ravenrogue19, Kikiks, Tecna, teakigirl, paprika90, xOsilentdreamsxO...

It had been days since the first day Raven shared Robin's room, and it was always the same old thing: talking at night until the both of them slept, then Robin hugging Raven at night, though he was totally unaware of it. In the morning, she would slap the mask onto his face before he opened his eyes and go downstairs, thinking about the previous night. It was a very lame thing to do, but Raven herself could not stop thinking about it. She refused to admit that she liked her leader, but she couldn't help it. Not when she was sleeping with him every night. She didn't know about Robin's feelings, but he-lllo, he was with Starfire. Raven wasn't a bitch who broke people's relationship like it was an everyday matter.

Raven sat there on the roof, still enjoying the scenery. She didn't want to think about Robin anymore, not when she always thought of herself as a slut when she did think about him. She always forgot time, but she never cared either. _Heck, why should I care anyway? _She sighed and swung her legs over, landing on the ground smoothly. Re-pinning her brooch on her cloak, she paused and pulled up her hood. It may come in handy. Oh, and it did. Suddenly, the alarm pierced through the tower, signaling yet another criminal on the loose. _Just at the right time, _she thought grimly and she teleported down to the hall, ready to face another villain and kick his ass all the way to the moon.

Robin stood at the hall, barking, "Titans, trouble!" Swinging himself off the sofa, like he always liked to do, he grabbed his utility belt and bo-staff, sprinting towards the exit. Starfire loved smooching around in the car, so he was sure she wasn't going to fly. Cyborg's car was necessary, but he was sure Raven was going to fly by herself. _Raven. _This morning, he had kept thinking about her, and he couldn't stop thinking. Was he starting to love her? Shit. Then Starfire? He had slowly loss interest the alien, because he was probably sick of her smooching and her dumb recipes. He was attracted to the quite and low-key demoness, the apathetic and uncaring goth. _ I shouldn't be like this. Hell, Raven probably will think I'm a maniac if I tell her the truth. _Everyday, they had seemed to grow closer to each other, and both of them refused to show it.

Robin realized he was standing there in a daze. "Hurry up!" Cyborg shouted, as he revved up the gear.

"Where's Raven?" Robin shouted back, looking around to find the demoness.

"Here," came a reply, and Robin spun around. Raven was standing there, her mysterious aura stronger than usual, her beautiful face hidden behind her hood. Raven returned his gaze, and pretended to look away so that she could hide her blush.

Robin didn't notice the blush, and he didn't have time to notice anyway. He looked at her, slowly saying, "Take care of yourself."

They were simple words, but Raven could feel the concern in it. She tried not to express emotion, but she did. She drew a ragged breath. "You too."

Robin smiled, then quickly hid it. _What's wrong with you, man? _"Don't get lost."

He turned away, hopping into the car, and watched as Raven soared into the sky, her cloak spread around her, her hands wrapped with black balls of energy. He looked away, then checked his locator. 20 kilometers west. That wasn't far, considering Cyborg's speed. Robin's face was grim. Back for another fight. Looking up, he saw Raven following the car, her figure in the air, flying gracefully as if she wasn't afraid of anything. Then he turned around to see Starfire hugging his arm tightly, like a damsel in distress. Hell, that was a lot of difference.

The titans arrived in time, the car screeching to a stop at a building. There wasn't any name on it, just a tall building. Raven wasn't there yet, probably held up by something. As they ran in, they stopped. It was totally empty, and dark. There were no lights, neither were there any people in the building, and it seemed to be the only ones there. Starfire automatically produced some light with a ball of bright green fire balanced on her hand, and the group proceeded to the rooms. There was no one, and it seemed surprising who could actually attack in a place like this.

"It's getting creepy," Beast Boy said slowly, looking around for any signs of people or valuables. Nothing.

"Keep quiet," Robin replied, looking around, bo-staff at hand. He knew that this was some form of an ambush, but he couldn't see how anyone could ambush the titans in an empty place like this. There wasn't anything here. Cyborg looked through his robotic eye for an x-ray of the room, but he couldn't find anything suspicious.

"Let's get outta here," he concluded, his cannon retreating from his arm. "There isn't anything. Maybe it was some kind of prank."

The titans murmured in agreement, then walked towards the door. And then it happened. The door slammed shut when they didn't even touch it, and no matter how Beast Boy tried to open it, it remained locked. "Shit, we're trapped!" Beast Boy said, trying to open the door frantically.

Robin cursed. He should have known that it was a trap or something like that. _When is Raven coming, dammit! _But the worse was yet to come. Robin heard a whizzing sound, and before he could react, something had slammed into his back, and he reeled from the shock, the blast sending him crashing into a wall. Ignoring the pain on his back, he got up again, and grabbed his bo-staff, holding it in a ready position. A Slade-bot approached him, then another, then another. Before he knew it, he was facing at least 50 bots, all Slade's work. The others were fighting as well, but he couldn't help them. Yet. Slade was just so persistent in killing them. _Not so easy. _He thought, and with a cry, he pounced onto the bots, ducking lasers and delivering punches and blows to the bots. He exterminated at least 10, but he couldn't continue with the others. They seemed to get stronger and stronger as he fought, but he knew that it was just exhaustion on his side. _Crap. _He slashed his bo-staff into one of the bots, and turned around just to see another bot come charging at him. He couldn't react so fast enough, and waited for the blow from the robot; but it never came. Looking up, he saw the slade-bot surrounded in black energy, then slowly it was being sliced in half. Raven. Quickly, he stood up again to avoid another slade-bot from crushing him, then turned to face Raven, her face unreadable behind that hood.

"You're late," Robin said as he beheaded another 5 bots with his staff.

Raven grasped 3 bots with her powers and threw them against the wall. "Don't state the obvious."

"What the hell were you doing anyway?"

"Why don't we get done with this first then I'll explain?" Raven replied irritably, sending another bot flying. Her eyes glowing white, she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The remaining pieces of destroyed robots flew into the crowd of advancing robots, and both watched silently as the group exploded into little shards of metal. She brought up a shield to cover Robin and her; the other titans were not in danger zone. The metals bounced off the shield and when the explosion was done, she let go of her powers. She felt tired, and she cursed herself for not getting enough meditation. She just needed more training.

Robin stood there, staff in his hand, eyes darting around for any signs of more enemies. Nothing. The others were still fighting, and they were quite on the winning side. Cyborg just blasted everywhere, avoiding Starfire and Beast Boy, while the others helped in fighting. Robin was about to go and help them when he saw a shadow flit past. "Slade," Raven breathed, and Robin realized that she had noticed it too. Robin turned around, about to order Raven to go and help the others, but she looked at him in the eye and said icily before he could say anything, "I'm following. Don't stop me."

Robin glowered at her, then sighed in resignation. "Fine," he replied, then sprinted off towards where the shadow had been. Raven followed, gliding in the air like a ghost.

Slade went up to the roof, his temper already fluctuating. The titans seemed indestructible, but that never meant that he should stop persisting in exterminating them. Yes, he had helped Robin during the End, but now that was all over, and now was now. Robin still hated him, that was for sure, but Slade thought Robin was…amusing. Amusing in a way that he never gave up fighting him, no matter how much more professional Slade was in fighting. Robin came up, his staff at the ready. Slade smiled, but that smile immediately vanished. Raven had come too, and her hands were already wrapped in black energy. They were at the top of the building, and Slade always had the advantage here, but now Robin had brought another powerful soul with him.

Robin and Raven stood at the top, the wind blowing against their faces as they looked around for Slade. No sign. Robin was very sure that Slade was somewhere here, and Raven felt the same. Both of them looked behind boxes, even over the edge of the roof; since Slade could hang from there. No sign.

Raven cursed. She looked under the roof once more and then something caught her by the neck. _Shit._

"Hello, my little blackbird," breathed Slade into her neck.

Cliffhanger. I thought it would be a little more interesting with it. Has. Reviews please! And thanks once again for those who helped in the fave authors thingy (plus the reviewers, of course)


	5. Injured just for You

Hi everyone! Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry if the chapter came a bit late… I didn't have time this week.

So, enjoy!

Before Raven could react, Slade pressed a device onto her back and threw her into a corner. As long as Slade pressed the button, she was going to experience extreme pain, a lot worst than what he had done to the titans when Robin was his temporary apprentice. Slade chuckled to himself as he turned to face Robin, whose eyes were smoldering. Slade immediately took on his menacing tone.

"Well, well, so the bird is separated from its mate," Slade sneered, watching in satisfaction as Robin looked at the struggling Raven. Her face was contorted in anguish. Yes. Slade almost forgot that the device was already causing pain.

Robin growled, "What do you want now, Slade?"

Slade looked at him. He slowly circled the young man, his lips curling into a nasty smile behind the mask. "You have grown since we last met, Robin."

"Shut the fk up."

"Oh dear, our man is using vulgarities." He lifted the control of the machine on Raven and waved it in front of Robin's face. "We shall see about disrespect." He pushed the button, and Raven screamed, her shriek piercing into the air. Slade let go of the button, and Raven slouched, panting heavily. He could see Robin's face twist in pain at the sight of his mate being tortured.

Robin yelled, his flying kick aimed at Slade. Slade dodged it easily, pushing Robin away with one arm. "But you are still so lousy." Slade said, a punch landing on Robin's stomach. Robin flew into the air, landing on the ground with a thud. Slade lifted Robin by the neck, leaving his feet dangling in mid-air. Raven screamed, "No! Don't do this to him! Let go of him!" She tried to stand up, but Slade raised his control, and she fell silent, weeping uncontrollably. He sneered at the struggling Robin. "Your friend titans are probably weakened by now, they can't come and save their precious leader. They have unlimited bots by now. Oh, and only another person can wrench off Raven's killer device. And I won't let that other person live." Robin kicked Slade, but his enemy appeared to be unaffected.

Robin wrenched himself from Slade's grasp, and attacked him repeatedly. _Raven. I can't let her die like this! _He fought non-stop, refusing to submit to exhaustion. Slade defended himself, and no matter how many times he managed to beat Robin down, the man would still get back on his feet and fight back. Slade snarled as Robin landed a good blow on his back, and he staggered before getting up again. By this time, Robin had aimed a punch on his face, but his hand instinctively came up to block the blow. Robin put all his strength onto his hand, perspiration beaded all over his face. Slade gained the advantage and pushed him off, running away from him. Robin chased, but stopped when he noticed Slade was exiting the building and Raven was still there. He ran back, and remembered Slade's words. _Oh, and only another person can wrench off Raven's killer device. _He smiled grimly and wrenched off Raven's device. Raven pulled him into a relieved hug, tears streaming down her eyes, whispering, "I thought that I would never see you again." Robin hugged her back, then murmured, "You are safe. That's what matters."

There was hardly any time to talk. Just as Raven stood up, a bomb exploded at the exit to the stairs and she was thrown back, landing hard on the floor. "Raven!" Robin yelled, dashing forward and grabbing the unconscious Raven, leaping away just as another bomb exploded. There was no chance of escaping, unless… Robin turned to look at the ledge. He leaped away as yet another bomb blasted at where he was just standing. There was no time. Raven was unconscious from the previous bomb, and she hung limp in his arms. _Damn it Raven, just when I need you to help, you faint. _Using his free hand to use his grappling hook, he jumped from the building, using his hook to hang on to the ledge. He fell with Raven safe in his arms, her hood already down. He reached the ground, and the titans were already standing there, staring at the two. Robin wanted to say something, but what came out was a croak. Laying Raven gently on the ground, he realized that he had no more energy and drooped to the ground, his consciousness fading away.

The rest of the titans were fast to carry the two back to the tower, their bodies filled with multiple bruises. Starfire looked lost, unconsciously stroking Robin's hair. An arm lay on her shoulder, and she looked up, just to face a concerned Cyborg. "What's wrong?" Cyborg asked. He was the only one with just a plaster on the human side of his face. Starfire herself was injured badly, but the wounds were minor and she was just exhausted. "I do not understand, friend Cyborg. I do not think that Robin…" She trailed off. Cyborg felt some hope rising in his chest, but quickly suppressed it. He didn't know why he was feeling like this, and he quickly scolded himself.

"I don't think that Robin loves me," Starfire choked. She broke out in sobs, and turned to look at Raven. "Ever since he shared rooms with friend Raven, he has been…liking her more than me."

Cyborg looked at her for a while, then drew her into a kiss. Starfire was stunned, her emerald eyes wide.

It seemed ages before they broke apart. Starfire looked up at Cyborg, her eyes displaying lots of feeling. Cyborg smiled, but both of them didn't say anything. They knew what the other party felt, and they didn't need to ask. Slowly, they drew together again, the kiss never ending.

End of 5th chapter! How did you like it? I hope the CyStar thingy wasn't horrible… it's my first time writing this relationship. More RobRae thingos in the next chappie, and it will be nice. If action isn't enough, please tell me!

Oh, and you must review!


	6. Robin and Star break up

Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry RavenLovesRobinAndSoDoI, I'll try to cut down on that relationship… :)

Robin felt something warm and wet pressing gently against his face, and he tried to recall the happenings of the previous night. He cursed mentally. Last night…Slade…Raven…titans staring…fainting…nothing. He heard someone talking. It was a soft voice, smooth and gentle. _Raven._ He did not open his eyes, listening to the Raven's voice. She seemed to be talking to herself, but he soon found out that that was not the case at all.

"Don't leave m-, I mean the titans, Robin. I need you more than anything else. I mean…the titans need you. You have to do it for my sake, Robin. I mean for Starfire's sake, you understand." The wet cloth continued pressing on his face, slowly and gently. "If you die, I'm going to…to…wring your neck like I wanted to last time, make sure you end up in hell, and…"

Robin knew this was the time to answer. His eyes popping open, he smiled as he said, "I haven't considered dying yet, you know."

Raven stared at him, her hand frozen in mid-air, her amethyst eyes wide. In her hand was a small wet cloth, the water dripping onto the bed. Her face turning red in embarrassment, Raven pushed the cloth down onto his face, putting _much _more pressure onto the bruises on Robin's face. Robin winced, then pushed her hand away, muttering indignantly, "I didn't offend you, did I?"

Raven glowered at him, then brought her voice down. "Cyborg said I can change rooms now, since he's got my room fixed. So…I…I…you know… won't be sharing rooms with you anymore." Her eyes were a mixed expression of hurt and embarrassment, and she looked away. There was some type of bond between the two now. What was the big deal anyway? She was still going to be staying in the Titans Tower, it was just a change of rooms. But for Robin, it was a different matter. They wouldn't talk at night anymore, nor quarrel in the morning, nor try to punch out all the feathers of the other party's pillow. It was the same situation for Raven. Robin had Starfire, and she had no bloody right to interrupt. She dumped the cloth on his face and walked out of the room, unable to control her feelings. As she left, the bowl of water broke open, sending water splattering on the floor. Robin looked at the water on the ground. Things were going to be a lot different.

As Raven walked out of the room, she realized that she had forgotten to give Robin something. She looked down at her hands. A little figurine of a robin in flight. Raven cursed. She did not know where he had gotten it from, but it she had found it in his pocket the other day. No. she could not face him again and embarrass herself once more. One she saw him, she always lost control of her own feelings. She would return it to him later. Maybe tomorrow.

Robin got out of bed, walking to Starfire's room. He didn't know what he was going to say to her, maybe 'Hi Starfire let's break up okay? Bye." Or maybe 'sorry but I don't love you anymore. I love Raven.' It was hard to decide. And that was when he found Star and Cyborg in the bed, moaning softly under the blankets. Robin didn't say anything, just stared. Starfire flipped open the blankets in her carelessness, and saw Robin standing there, mouth open, his hands frozen at the position of knocking on her door. She yelped and got to her feet, using her blankets to hide her nakedness. Cyborg muttered something, probably a curse, then got up as well, his eyes sleepy. At the sight of Robin, Cyborg's eyes widened. "Dude, what are you…"

Robin looked away. He did not listen to the frantic explanations of Starfire and Cyborg chorused together, instead closed his eyes and waited for the blabbering to end. So this was how it ended. He never thought of it to be so easy. Starfire dashed forward, grabbing his hand, her eyes pleading; Cyborg just stood there, arms crossed, his face expressionless. Robin shook off Starfire's hand. The pain in her eyes displayed it all. "Dear Robin, please," Starfire begged, taking his arm again. "I did not mean to do it. I…I… really love you, dear Robin. Please understand."

Robin did not so much as glance at her, then tried to brush her off again, but this time it was not so easy. "Let go of me," Robin said, his voice dangerously low. Starfire's emerald eyes bored into him. _Why the fk is she not letting go? _"I said let go."

Starfire shook her head stubbornly. "No, dear Robin. I shall never let you go. Not for the rest of my life if I have to."

Robin turned to look at Cyborg, his arms drooped at Starfire's words. Slowly and quietly, the half-robot walked out of the room. Starfire ignored the robot, but instead continued gazing at Robin, her eyes dancing. "Come Robin," the alien said seductively, trying to lure him towards her, but he forced her away. "I'm sorry, Starfire." He whispered, moving towards the door.

Starfire burst open like a balloon, her anger and hidden feelings pouring out of her like a waterfall. "What do you want from me, Robin? I gave you love, care and everything I had, just to have you by my side everyday! And is this what I get? You brushing off my hand and walking out of the door? Dear Robin, we used to be so close, to be so loved. And now? I have to work myself out just to have you sitting beside me! Who do you sit with now? Raven. Who do you talk to now? Raven. Who do you spend the _nights _with? Raven. Not me. _Raven._ I am hurt, dear Robin. I am hurt." Starfire saw the lost look in his eyes. Good. What she had said had truly affected him. Slowly, she took his hand in both of hers. He didn't resist.

"Robin," she said softly, tears running down her eyes. She felt nothing but love for the man, his muscular body, his everything. She had only slept with Cyborg because of her depression, her yearning for someone to care for her, and she thought foolishly that it was Cyborg. But now she realized that the only one who could ever give her the happiness she wanted was Robin. She placed another hand on his chest, her eyes glowing in all the excitement. Just as she pressed him to a wall and tried to kiss him, he pushed her away roughly, sending her to the ground in shock. He looked down at her.

"You're right. I have made you do so many things just for me to love you, but whatever you try to do, you can never make me love you anymore. It is not your fault. It's not Raven's fault either. It's my fault. Okay? You have Cyborg. You have him to keep you company. What's the point in loving someone who doesn't love you? I…I…I'm sorry. I…I've fallen in love with someone else."

Starfire's body ached, and she looked up at him. "Raven," she whispered.

Robin said nothing. He couldn't say no, but he shouldn't say yes either. He went to the door, and before he walked through, he turned back and looked at the distraught alien once more. "I'm sorry, Starfire." And he left, never to turn back again.

Raven sat in her room, her mind confused. Everything seemed different now. The room was spick and span, and smelt of newness. With her powers, she had moved all of her remaining personal belongings back to this room, and the room resembled her old one, if not for the smell and colour. She lay down on her bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling. She felt lonely. No one was going to talk to her tonight like Robin always did, no one was going to hug her at night like Robin always did, or anything. She looked down at the little robin figurine in her hands. Then she looked at her door.

Sighing, Raven headed out of the door, the figuring held tightly in her hands. She was going to return this, and she didn't care how.

Was the chappie nice? If it was horrible, please tell. The next chapter is going to be pretty romantic, I've already planned it. Review please!


	7. In the Snow

Hey everyone! Here are some replies to reviewers:

**ravenrogue19: **Hey thanks! I thought the chapter was horrible… thanks for the comment!

**Kikiks: **Thanks a lot! I like reading your reviews… they are really encouraging.

**Novemberscorpion110388**Hi 5! I don't like Starfire either. Hahas. Thanks for the compliment!

**xOsilentdreamsOx: **Thanks! Was it too sad?

**paprika90: **Yups poor Cyborg… Starfire was such a bitch wasn't it? Flirting with Cyborg... Sorry I'm getting _very _prejudiced here. :p Thanks for the review!

**raex18: **I promise Raven and Robin would get together. I love that pairing.

**Monitor Supreme: **Hahas. A robot alien? God, that so sucks. We'll have flying robots with bright green lasers.

**Dark Shadows 01: **Thanks! I hate sad stories, so I'll make it happy… that sadness is just temporary. ;p

RRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven walked over to Robin's room, thinking what she should say to him. The figurine was still clutched tightly in her hand, and she felt cold sweat beading on her palm. _Asshole. Once I get my hands on the bird, I swear I'll break his freaking neck. _She reached his door, and hesitated for a while. Should she just dump it at his door? Or maybe… _What's wrong with you? You can't even give him something? What's your problem? _Raven raised her hand and knocked on the door. No answer. That was strange. Robin should be in his room by now.

Raven knocked again. Still no reply. "Robin? You there?" No answer. Raven turned around to walk away, but her legs refused to listen to her. _Move, dammit, move! _Instead, to her shock, she found herself teleporting into Robin's room. She stood there, dazed, looking around Robin's room. It was the same as always, his bed half-packed, the bathroom door _never _closed. His cupboard doors were open as usual, his masks and his casual clothes hung inside neatly. Raven spotted a few Levi's jeans, Billabong hats, and _Ralph Lauren shirts? _So Robin did have some taste in clothing… and some money too. She smiled to herself. Robin wasn't there, probably at the gym or something. She placed the figurine on the table, then fell onto the bed with a sigh. This bed was so much nicer than her own one. Maybe because she was so used to sleeping on this one. _Whatever. _Raven literally forgot that this was _Robin's _room, not hers, since she flopped on the bed like it was hers and lay down there, staring at the ceiling. She never got up. She actually fell asleep.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Robin walked along the corridor, his mind wandering. He punched in the code to his door absently and walked right in. _Maybe Raven would be there sleeping in my bed like she always does when I enter my room at 12 midnight everyday. Or maybe she is back in her room, sighing in relief at the fact that I'm not sleeping with her anymore. Or maybe… _Robin froze. So he had been right. Raven was on the bed, curled up into a ball once more, just like the first day. Robin rubbed his eyes. This could not be true.

But it was. Raven didn't show any sign that he was there. Robin wanted to smile, and gently went forward, laying a hand on her hair. Her chakra glittered in the moonlight streaming into his window. Out of a sudden, Raven bolted out of the bed, her eyes wide as she turned to stare at him. "My…my god…" Raven breathed, then took a deep breath before she quickly tried to make an explanation. "I…I just wanted…wanted to return you…you…you something. You kn…kn…know that birdie thing you dropped? Yeah…yeah… I wanted…to…to…to…return it to you, so…." Robin stood there gaping at her, but that was not the craziest of it. Suddenly, Raven burst into a shriek, yelling, "You are not supposed to see my vulnerable side! I must get away from you, I must!" One of Robin's birdarangs burst open, and Robin yelped as he jumped away from it. _What is wrong with her? _Raven took the opportunity to teleport, but Robin was faster. Just black aura surrounded her to teleport her away, he leaped towards her, grabbing her hand just before the both of them spiraled away into darkness, into somewhere Robin didn't know.

RRRRRRRRRRRR

After what seemed like eternity, Robin and Raven landed in a heap on a pile of snow. Raven got up first, then ran as fast as she could away from Robin. She wasn't thinking; all she thought of was to run away from him. There was a huge snowstorm; the only thing Raven could see was white snow. But she didn't care. She had to run away from him. Fast.

Robin spat out bitter snow, his head reeling as he looked up, just to find a black silhouette running deeper into the storm. _Raven. _With a grunt, he got up, dashing after her as fast as he could. _I could win the Olympics for this, dammit! _Raven already had a headfirst, so it was hard for him to catch up. "Raven!" he yelled. He didn't think she could hear him, but if she could, then she was just running faster. Robin chased after her, cursing at the absence of his utility belt. He was prepared to get a good night's sleep and instead, he found himself chasing after a girl through a freaking snowstorm. Robin managed to keep sight of her, that black figure running away from him. Surprising that she wasn't flying.

Out of the blue, the figure fell into something that Robin couldn't see. Swearing under his breath, Robin dashed forward, worry filling him. The cold didn't seem to bother him anymore; he was too worried about Raven. Dashing forward, he found her in a hole right in the centre of the ice, submerged in icy water. She was unconscious. _Shit, _Robin thought. Reaching into the water, he grabbed her hand and hauled her out slowly.

_Must get her out. _Robin felt cold, the numbness was spreading to his thighs. _Must get her out. Stop thinking about the cold, dammit! _Robin managed to pull Raven out of the water, and he heaved her onto his back, his eyes scanning for somewhere to go. He covered a few metres, when he finally saw a small lodging in the distance. He heaved a sigh of relief, his body aching from the biting cold. He quick-footed to the door, and kicked it open with his foot, closing it again as he entered. It was empty, and quite small, though definitely big enough for just the two of them. No fire, but it was warmer here. There were no windows, and the place smelt of wood. Gently, Robin lay Raven on the ground, and looked at her. She couldn't get enough warmth lying there like this, and she could die like that. He quickly unpinned her brooch, removing her cloak. _She needs a human's warmth. And that human is just me now. _Robin looked at Raven hesitantly, but knew that he could never risk her life. He lay down beside her and put the cloak on top of them to trap heat.

Carefully, Robin embraced her, letting his body heat warm her. He felt quite awkward lying there like some idiot and hugging a female. He resorted to talking. "Why were you sleeping in my room anyway? You shouldn't have come." He was stroking her hair; god, he couldn't seem to stop. "You know how much I miss hearing you breathe at night?" Miss? She drove him _crazy _with it! He just liked hearing her breathe, hugging her at night._ Stop crapping, man! You are just trying to keep her warm!_ Robin took a deep breath."I swear that from now on, I will change my code so you can't come in. No matter what happens, you stay in your room."

Suddenly, Robin realized that Raven was warm. _Very _warm. He did not have time to react. Raven's eyes opened, her eyes a deep purple. His arms were still around her, he noticed. _Crap._ For moments none of them said a thing, with Robin still hugging her and staring at her in shock. Robin came to his wits, and started to slither away from Raven when she grabbed a handful of his hair. He could swear that he would get a bald patch if he moved with her hand gripping his hair so tightly. Raven said, "My feelings have told me the truth. I can't run away from myself anymore. I _won't _run anymore."

Robin attempted untangling her fingers from his hair while trying to ask her what she meant, when Raven grabbed another clump of his hair and pulled his mouth to hers. All rational thought fled. Robin submerged himself in her kiss, allowing her to embrace him back, and he didn't want to let go. Not now. Both of them lay together on the ground, their bodies together, kissing fiercely.

After what seemed like eternity, they stopped kissing. Raven got off Robin, panting slightly, and draped her cloak over her again. She sat next to him, watching him as he got up too. to her shock, Robin slowly peeled off his mask, turning to look at her. She gasped. His eyes were an icy blue, a beautiful colour, and it seemed to trap her in the look of his eyes. She gaped at the handsome Boy Wonder, her breath caught, and did not resist when he pulled her into another short kiss. "Shall we go back?" Robin asked gently, smiling as he put on his mask again. Raven jolted out of her wits, and stuttered, "Yeah…of…of…of…of course."

Robin brought her into his embrace this time, and she smiled to herself as she teleported the both of them back to Titans Tower.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Was it romantic enough? Or was it disappointing? I hope it was okay…got the idea from another book. Anyone reads the Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan? Got the idea from there…. :p

So, toodles till the next chapter! Reviews please! There _is _a next chapter, its not the end yet. :)


	8. She's weak, but I'm Strong

Thanks again everybody! I'm reaching 100 reviews… just a few more…: p here's chapter 8, and hope you guys like it! Just a little warning, this chapter's gonna be a bit sad. And its definitely not the last chapter.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The two birds landed in Robin's room, and stood there for a while, looking at each other in the face. Then they burst out laughing. Snow was all over their faces, and Raven's hair was still wet. Using her powers, Raven removed all the snow and dirt from herself and Robin, and watched as all that landed on the floor, creating a dirty puddle of water. Robin smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder. Raven did not flinch. She was already quite used to being hugged by him anyway. The both of them fell into another short but passionate kiss. They had never expressed feelings for each other, but now it seemed that the love pouring out of them was like that of a fountain. Cupid had shot that arrow through them; and the arrow was damn accurate. Sometimes Raven wondered if Cupid was blind after all. Nah, he was just plain stupid. She chuckled to herself, and froze when the door was pushed open.

Starfire stood at the door, her emerald eyes wide, disbelieving. Was that Robin? And _Raven_? Her gaze hardened. So she was right after all, wasn't it? It was Raven, wasn't it? And Robin had hidden that fact from her, wasn't it? Her hands clenched into a tight fist, the white of her knuckles evident. Raven had betrayed her. The only other best friend that Starfire ever had was now in her lover's arms, hiding the cruel truth of their secret love from Starfire. So Robin had left because of Raven. Starfire's only true friend. Before Starfire knew it, she had already thrown a star bolt at Raven, who deflected it just in the nick of time with a temporary shield. The blow was hard, since Starfire had put as much strength in it as possible. Raven stared at Starfire, her eyes wide in shock, just as Starfire screamed, "How could you betray me? You were my friend! And you took away my lover!" Another star bolt, but it was deflected by Robin's birdarang. He went forward and grabbed Starfire by the shoulders.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He yelled, amidst Starfire's hysterical screams. Starfire tried aiming a star bolt at him, her eyes glowing, but he ducked it easily. Robin pinned her against the wall and kept her there till she stopped screaming, but instead broke into sobs. Raven looked down at her feet, guilt filling her. She should have known. Robin was still with Starfire, and Raven just had to ruin it all. Robin said quietly, "Get out of my room. Now." Starfire looked up at him in shock, and Raven did that too. After so much hullabulla, all she got was an order out of the room? No comforting words, no whatever? "I cannot -and will not- believe you, friend Robin." Starfire said slowly, her eyes filled with hurt. Raven looked away. _I did this to her. I ruined her._ Before anyone knew it, Starfire had a star bolt ready in her hands, but this time it was not aimed at Raven. It was aimed at herself. "No!" Robin and Raven chorused together, and both of them leaped forward, grabbing her arm. Raven shielded Starfire's eyes just in case. The light dimmed, then Starfire's hands were empty once more. She sobbed once more, then shrugged both of them off. Raven looked at Starfire, then looked at her own hands. _She loves Robin so much, she would die for him. She's weak, but I'm strong. I ruined her with these two hands. I can carry on with life, she can't. She's weak, but I'm strong. _Raven took one last glance at Robin who was holding Starfire in his arms, his face showing no trace of kindness, then walked briskly out of the room. At seeing Raven's exit, Robin immediately dropped Starfire, and ran out after her.

Tears welled up in Raven's eyes as she quick-footed towards her room, her heart seeming to have shattered into pieces. _I shouldn't have done this. I should have let Starfire have him. _She could hear footsteps behind her, and quickened her footsteps. A hand grabbed her from behind, and she whirled around to face Robin. His face was worried, worried for her, worried for what she felt. She looked away to hide her tears. But it was too obvious. "Raven don't do this…" Robin started, but was cut off by Raven.

"Don't you understand? I ruined your fucking love life. I'm the fucking bitch who thought that I could stand a chance in a bloody love triangle! I broke both of you up, and I thought that it was fucking okay. But it wasn't. _I _did this to her, _I _made her sad, and I'm not going to leave her at that. Understand? She would _die _for you, Robin, but I can carry on. I'm fucking strong enough. She's not. She is fucking weak. You two are meant for each other. So just let it be like that okay? Fuck it, just let it be like that." She burst into sobs, and allowed Robin to draw her into his arms. After a short while, she pushed him away, then ran back to the sanctuary of her room. _I have to leave him. For Starfire's sake. _

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The next morning was dreary. Even Cyborg and Beast Boy noticed the tension, and so they ran off to play their video games. Robin sat next to Starfire, since Raven refused to sit beside him. Her face turned blank when she saw Starfire hugging Robin's arms like a ball, but she just looked away and pretended nothing happened. She still loved him, but she never said anything. She refused to even look at him sometimes, though she knew that he was staring at her the whole time. Starfire's eyes were hopeful as she gazed at Robin; she just wanted his attention and love. But it was very difficult for her to achieve that; since all Robin did was stare at Raven. Robin's eyes never left Raven, it seemed, and he always refused to talk to the girl beside him. Raven was obviously irritated by this. Why couldn't he just look away? She shifted uncomfortably, then walked out, heading for her room. However, she stopped. There _had _to be a way to stop all this shit. All this crap. She turned around slowly, then went to Beast Boy. "Hey," she said, trying to sound friendly.

BB turned to stare at her, confused. She was never like this before; she had to be up to something. "Raven?" he asked tentatively, studying her face expression. Nothing suspicious. That was so _weird. _

"I was just thinking…. If we could go out to the arcade tonight. You know, have some fun."

BB gaped at her. "Really? Dude, you've gotta be joking."

Raven forced out a smile. "Of course not. We'll go…" she leaned nearer to him, but said loudly for Robin to hear, "Alone." She could sense Robin stand up suddenly, then quietly sit down again. _I'm sorry, Robin. _

"Cool!" BB yelled, jumping out of the sofa, smiling as he sang, "Raven and I am going to the arcade! Raven and I am going to the arcade! Crazy Taxi, House of the Dead 4, Pinball…" As BB rattled off the names, Raven went to her room quietly, her eyes brimming with tears. So was the beginning of the ultimate break-up between Robin and her. She was just trying to make Starfire happy. _She's weak, but I'm strong. _

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Okay okay don't kill me! Hahax. I couldn't bring myself to end the story like this. I thought it would be unrealistic for Starfire to lose Robin. :( but anyways, this is not the end. ROBIN IS MEANT FOR RAVEN AND VICE VERSA. FULLSTOP. They would be together… duh.

Huggies to all reviewers and would-be reviewers

totallyrae (I should change it to totallyrobrae)


	9. BB's Plan

Can you believe it? I was like jumping around on my bed the whole night, and singing about fanfic. Its mad, yups, my sis said so too. She was like staring at me the whole time and telling me I was crazy. And I just

For the whole night, Raven couldn't sleep. _I just… just broke his heart. For Beast Boy. _She couldn't imagine herself holding BB's hand, and walking around in a sickening arcade. She sat right up in her bed, her eyes again welling up with tears. _Crap, I haven't cried so much in years. Not after the death of Mother. _Why did she have to do this? Why did she have to sacrifice such a rare love for an alien? Why? She buried her head in her pale hands, and lifted it again, her chakra glittering in the moonlight streaming in from the windows. _This is not me. _Raven got up, and walked to the window, where she stared into the silence of the dead night. _I used to be so strong. Am I becoming weak? _She imagined those sky blue eyes bearing into her face, their magnificence overwhelming her. _Why did I give in? _Those eyes were meant for her. But she had thrown away the chance in just one sentence to BB. She did this for Starfire. She did it for her friend. "But I let him go," she said aloud, then whispered, "I let Robin go."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

For the next few days, Raven stayed away from her masked leader, who, to her utmost sadness, also begun to ignore her more and more. It seemed to be like any other day, with the titans leading normal lives, Starfire with Robin, Raven lonely once more. It was like nothing ever happened. Raven literally sank into never ending depression, and no matter how many times Raven accompanied BB to the arcade, she still never found any new interest in his favourite video games. She just took a book, the same book she read every day, and slunk into a corner to read it while he jumped wildly at his games. She wasn't even concentrating on the content of the story. She just read the same paragraph again and again.

_She cried, sliding down the wall in her pain. There was nothing else in this world that was fit for her. It was like being trapped in a jail of heartbreak, never to be freed. She could not think, could not move, and could not control herself. She just felt pain. Again and again the pain came. It seemed to kill her slowly, torturing her ruthlessly. "Why?" she screamed. "Why must this happen to me? I gave him my life, and I …." There was silence for a while, then she continued. "And I just let him go like that."_

Raven went on reading. _She cried, sliding down the wall in her pain. There was nothing else in this world that was fit for her. It was like being trapped in a jail of heartbreak, never to be freed. She cried, sliding down the wall in her pain. There was nothing else in this world that was fit for her. It was like being trapped in a jail of heartbreak, never to be freed. She cried, sliding down the wall in her pain. There was nothing else in this world that was fit for her. It was like being trapped in a jail of heartbreak, never to be freed. She cried, sliding down the wall in her pain. There was nothing else in this world that was fit for her. It was like being trapped in a jail of heartbreak, never to be freed._

"Sounds like me," she would mumble, her tears already dried up on her face. She felt so broken. So torn.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

She loved him. She always did, but she just wasted her chance on him. She would never stop loving him. And whatever happens, she would also be there for him. But she didn't have that chance any longer. Did he have to suffer? Why did he have to suffer for her?

__

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

She was totally broken. No life, no love. She was affected too much. She could not bear the pain. It would be better to wrench herself apart. She had done this to him. She jolly well deal with that. Deal with the pain. Raven was very good at that.

__

You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore

Did he still acknowledge her existence? After all the shit that she put him into? Did he still love her?__

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Tears dropping on her face. She is leaving her very own life. Dying from too much. She had to let him go; she didn't have a choice. She left him for Starfire's sake. She was supposed to do that.__

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

She was just a piece of outer covering without him. She loved him. She always would.__

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

She loved him.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Many weeks, _months, _had passed, and Raven still went out with BB, though they never interacted during those meetings. He would always go and play with his games, and Raven would just sit in a corner and read her book. The same paragraph, more like it. BB had never said anything; he knew Raven's motive very easily. He had been observing her for the past few weeks. Plus Robin. Plus Starfire. He had kind of gotten the idea of what was going on, with Robin's feigned ignorance of Raven's existence and Starfire's goldfish eyes when she looked at the two. It was really obvious. Seriously. And he had been thinking on what to do to bring the original pair together. He wasn't the very smart type, but he could think of many ideas on what to do. He wouldn't confront Raven, judging from her foul temperament every day and her unusually many meditations in a day. But he did know what to do. He just hoped it worked.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Days came and passed like water rushing down a waterfall. It was just _any _boring morning, with the titans feeling sluggish and dragging their feet around like they were carrying a ton of metal. Except for Starfire of course, who would just keep on yapping to Robin like she could never stop, though there were occasional glances at Raven. BB walked over to Raven slouching on the couch, then cleared his throat. She jumped, and glowered at him. He put on his most retarded smile and looked at her. "What?" she snapped.

"I was just thinking…uh…"

"Hurry up. I don't have time."

"Would you go out with me? Tonight?"

Raven stiffened. She stood up and said coldly, "If that's what you are thinking then I'm sorry. I won't go…"

BB grabbed her hand. "That's not what I mean. Believe me. I just want to… to discuss some stuff. And we need to discuss it in private."

Raven pulled her hand away, saying coldly, "I said no and that is that."

Before she could continue, BB dragged her into the corridor, hissing, "Dude, just let me say something! I know what are those snoopy things that's going on with you, Robin and Star, so just listen okay?"

Raven looked at him for while like a cornered wolf, then asked tentatively, "What?"

BB smiled. "I won't tell anyone as long as you follow me for dinner. Get a dress. It's gonna be formal. Meet me at 7. Outside the tower." He left Raven standing there, gaping at him. Raven looked as his shadow disappeared into his room, then turned around to her own room. She had no idea what BB was up to, but she knew that it was getting suspicious. Very suspicious.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Robin walked into his room, massaging his temples after all that crazy hugging from Starfire. He still could not forget about Raven, no matter how hard he tried to ignore her, and his heart still seemed to split open every time he saw her with BB. _This is shouldn't have ended up like this. _He saw a note on the ground, right in front of the door, like someone had slipped something under. He recognized the handwriting; it was from BB.

_Dude, this has to be fast. I can't give you this openly. So read it, then just throw it away, burn it, stuff it into your mouth, anything. Just make sure you get rid of it after you read it. Go to the Mezza9 _((ooc: just a made-up name for a restaurant))_, 7pm sharp tonight. I'll be there with Raven. I know about your stuff, so this is your last chance to get back with her. I'm not joking, serious. I don't know how you go about going there, but you have to. _

_NB: you don't know do you? Raven cries over you literally every day at the arcade. It's so depressing. _

Robin gaped at the letter, letting it fall from his hands to the ground. So, Raven still cared for him. When he thought she didn't. and BB was _helping. _Robin couldn't believe it. Putting it in his pocket, he pushed open his cupboard doors, and grabbed the tux he had worn with that sickening Kitten. It won't hurt to wear it again, for the right girl.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Yup that's the chapter. Story's not over yet, obviously. I got the song from Seether, 'Broken'. To be honest I don't know the song myself, just found it on the Net. Kind of fit Raven's feelings. So reviews please! D


	10. Shape of my Heart

I'm so happy! 134 reviews? That rocks!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Robin tightened the bow on his tux, the tightness of it nearly strangling him; and looked down on his bed. A cassette tape lay there, the sticker on it already half-torn out. The faded words on it were still visible though: SHAPE OF MY HEART. He had never told anyone about this tape; it brought back unpleasant memories of his parents' death. His mother had told him once when he was a young child about her rocky relationship with his dad, and how he sang her a song after they sort of broke up during their boyfriend-girlfriend relationship then. Obviously it wasn't the same song, since the death of his parents happened so many years ago, but Robin himself had recorded another song from the radio, and this song reminded him of his parents. He had removed the singer's voice from the song; already the lyrics pained him just to listen to it. It was a nice song, though. He wouldn't mind singing it again. He tucked the tape into his pocket together with BB's letter. He looked at himself in the mirror, one hand making sure his hair was gelled up properly. Here's the night he would profess true love.

Slowly he walked out of his room. Nobody was in the hall; if BB wasn't there, Cyborg wouldn't either, since he didn't have a companion to play video games with. Robin had lost all interest in the racing car games ever since Raven and he broke up. Cyborg, being the big brother, understood. Robin made his way to Star's room. It was difficult trying to place a loving smile on his face. His heart was beating too fast. And this time, the loving smile wasn't supposed to be for the chirpy alien.

Star opened the door, and to her expectations, was Robin standing there. This time he looked different, and she gasped. He looked handsome in his tuxedo, his mysterious mask staying on his mysterious eyes, and his look could have made her faint. Before she could say anything, Robin said slowly and carefully, "Star, let's go out. On a date." Star gasped again; a date? That fast? What a pleasant surprise! She squealed in delight, her emerald eyes glowing in happiness, and dashed into who-knows-where in some part of her room. Robin checked for the tape in his pocket. Good. It was still there. He waited impatiently as Star took _forever _to get into a flamboyant pink gown (not the same one she wore when he was forced to dance with Kitten) and glided out to embrace him in a bone-crushing hug. "I love you, dear Robin." She whispered.

"I…I love you t…t…too," Robin spluttered, gasping for breath as all the air was knocked out of his lungs by the happy alien. All the truthfulness of his words were somehow directed at someone else. _Just an hour more, and it's done. _

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven had just dumped on one of those dresses that Starfire had given her, a satin dress with a few sequins on the collar. It sparkled in the light, adding on to her beauty. Her hair was a bit longer now, and she let it drop down to her shoulders. Her high heels were simple, not madly high, nor heel-less. She felt fortunate that her dress was dark blue; she just loved that colour due to the darkness of it. As she walked out, she shut BB's mouth with her powers before he could open it, since she knew BB would have a lot of crappy bullshit spilling out of that disgusting mouth about her appearance. He struggled, and glared at her. She let go after a while, and he said angrily, "Dude, what's your problem? You didn't need to do that." Raven ignored him, and said, "Mezza9, right?"

BB nodded, still rubbing his jaw. Raven rolled her eyes, and teleported the both of them to their destination.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

BB and Raven got a seat quickly, since BB had reserved two places. Raven gave him a questioning look when the waiter informed him about his two tables, but he just shrugged and mumbled, "Booking mistake." He kept the booking though; secretly when Raven was not looking. They got a seat in front of the stage, a small one, with a jazz singer singing lazily to a song playing on the player. Apparently he had been too lazy to play the piano. Raven rolled her eyes again. What a lousy restaurant. The restaurant was filled with chatter, by ladies and their companions. They were probably the youngest pair there, and no one seemed to notice them as the Teen Titans members.

BB picked up the menu, and grimaced at the variety of food. Meat, meat, meat, meat….. meat, meat, meat….. Raven looked at him, and smiled inwardly. BB had chosen the wrong place to eat. But heck, it wasn't too bad anyway. If BB was pissed off, all the better. So much for wasting her time on stupid restaurants with stupid music. There was a sudden giggle from someone behind her, and Raven turned around to give that person a piece of her mind. She stiffened. It wasn't just anyone else. It was Starfire. With Robin. Both of them were dressed well, Starfire again showing her beautiful features, and Robin…. Simply handsome. At seeing both of their hands linked together like a chain, Raven's face went blank. She did not have time to turn away when Starfire saw her looking at them. Starfire gasped, her eyes wide, and continued staring with goldfish eyes at Raven. They took a seat just in front of BB and Raven, and it just happened to be coincidental that Raven was facing them. Taking a deep breath, Raven hissed to BB, "What the hell are they doing here?"

BB looked up in mock surprise. "Dude, how should I know?"

"Don't lie."

"Huh? Is seriously don't get you."

"I know you arranged all this." Raven stood up, ready to leave, but BB restrained her. "I booked this place, Raven, don't waste my money. Besides…"

"Besides what?"

"I kind of… you know… used the…"

"You used the Titans bank account. Great job."

"It was used for good reasons wasn't it?"

"I don't think it was."

"Come on, we'll just have a bite, then leave. Simple."

There was a long pause, and Raven looked at BB carefully. "Fine." Raven couldn't believe that she was actually giving way to the annoying grass stain, but heck, what could she do? Walking out of the place would just attract attention, and she _so _did not want that. She sat down again, watching Robin from the corner of her eye. He was so handsome, his hair so neatly gelled up, his mask so…. Stop. She shouldn't be thinking about him. But she couldn't stop thinking. She stole glances at him whenever she could, and turned away when he looked up at her. This was such crap.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When the food came, Raven tried her best to finish the impossibly large serving of spaghetti. BB was gobbling up his salad, obviously happy that there was something edible for him on the menu. She stole a few glances at Robin, who looked bored listening to Starfire's incessant chatter, then looked down at her plate again. Was there another chance? Would he forgive her? Raven wanted to sigh. Love had never been so difficult in her life. Or more like, she had never experienced love in her life anyway. She fought back tears. She couldn't believe she was so desperate, so idiotic. She was useless, probably a piece of shit in Robin's eyes.

Robin sat at the table. He had noticed Raven's glances, and felt good about it. He was not listening to Star's chatter about new gossip lately and all that. To him now, it was all crap. Maybe next time he'll learn to appreciate it. He hoped so. The food came. He didn't like anything on the menu, so he just chose spaghetti. And realized that Raven was having the same thing. He smiled inwardly, a grim smile, then fought it back. _I feel like an absolute moron. _But anyway, this was the time. The time to profess. He said to Starfire, "I'll be right back," and stood up, straightening his tux. Starfire looked at him curiously, and he could feel her eyes following him as he walked over to the stage.

The singer stared at him, and he went forward, whispering, "I need to use the stage."

The singer shook his head, his thick eyebrows furrowed, "No joke, sir. I can't let you do that. Only singers are authorized to sing here."

Robin looked at him carefully. "What would you say for a dollar?" He reached into his pocket, and fished out a crumpled dollar note.

The singer gazed at the note, then firmly shook his head. "Five," he said greedily. Robin sighed, then took out another four dollars and handed it to him. The singer grabbed it, then smiled, "The stage is yours now, buddy." Robin grinned back, then took the stage. By this time, everyone was staring at him. Including Raven.

Robin cleared his throat, then said into the microphone, "I'm sorry for the interruption in the beautiful jazz music everyone, but I have a song I would like to personally sing for someone special. This song is dedicated to Raven Roth. You know who you are." Starfire was smiling at first, but it vanished at the sound of Raven's name. She screamed, then wailed hysterically as she ran out of the diners. The crowd muttered in disapproval.

Robin didn't care, he bent down, and slipped his tape into the player. Pressing the 'play' button, he went to the mike calmly. The lights were turned off; he didn't know by who, but it was a good sign. As the music played, he sang in a magnificent voice.

"_Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah"_

Raven stared at Robin, her mouth wide open, her heart beating so fast that she could have fainted. BB was smiling to himself, but Raven didn't care. Robin was singing…for her.

"_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart"_

She wouldn't believe this. Her eyes were watery. Robin looked at her shocked face, his heart beating like a sledgehammer. He loved her, and this was the final thing.

"_Sadness is beautiful _

_loneliness that's tragical  
So heal me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become"_

This was too much. Raven watched, tears streaming down her eyes, her face wet. She couldn't help it.

"_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart"_

He had touched her. He could already see it. He could have just jumped there and then.

"_I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart"_

She covered her mouth with her hand, weeping uncontrollably. He had done this for her. All for her.

"_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart"_

The song ended. There was a bit of silence, then the crowd applauded, their faces beaming. Raven stood up, and silence reigned once more. Walking forward, her face still strewn with tears, Raven raised her hand and slapped Robin. Hard. No one made a noise. Then in a split second, Raven grabbed Robin and pulled his lips to hers. Both of them kissed passionately unafraid of the fact that everyone was staring at them, and did not pull away. The crowd cheered, and the two finally separated. They looked deep into each other's eyes, Robin peeling off his mask, and they smiled. "Let's go out for a while," Robin suggested. Raven nodded, her eyes still shiny.

Raven teleported both of them to the roof of the building, and they looked into starlight. As they stood there together, Raven laid her head on Robin's shoulder, happy to be back where she belonged; in Robin's arms.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

End of story! Hope you guys enjoyed it! And that does not mean that you can stop reviewing. Im still watching for reviews.

Huggies,

totallyrae


End file.
